


Chocolate

by hawkeing_eta



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Prompt Fill, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton muses during a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for sleepy_firebug. Prompt was "chocolate". 
> 
> Beta'ed by [sleepy_firebug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_firebug/pseuds/sleepy_firebug).

The mug is still warm in his hands.

Newton can’t recall when he last had this sort of down time and the quiet and soft comforts of _home_ , and he’s not entirely sure what to do with himself. The whole flat would have been silent if it wasn't raining outside, tapping and pattering insistently against the large window for the past hour. It isn't going to lighten up any time soon and despite wanting to turn on the television for some background noise, he doesn't move. He tells himself Hermann is napping in the other room and he doesn't want to disturb him by chance.

Calloused fingers drum against the blue ceramic and Newton wonders if he should dig out his old keyboard again for shits and giggles. He has a guitar packed away somewhere. And some bongos, he should definitely pull those back out. Newton has the time after all, in between guest lectures and his own experiments that he’s permitted to do at the university and those damn papers he has to write up. He can do whatever the hell he wants now; time and funds are no longer issues for him and he can just fuck everything and live fast and die young.

He takes another sip from the mug that’s still warm in his hands—it’s that cheap hot chocolate mix that's made with hot water. He can easily afford to spend a little extra for the actual stuff, but as he swallows and then sighs deeply into the mug, he realizes that it doesn't matter. This is the shit he prefers.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing so feel free to leave a prompt in [my ask](http://poudriere.tumblr.com/ask). They are always appreciated.


End file.
